


漆林

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, I really didn't mean to write something like this, M/M, everybody wants to fuck Anakin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: 他的爱意与绝望一样伸手不见五指。
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Darth Vader/Original Character(s), Ferus Olin/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	漆林

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑all安爽文。认真你就输了。

\- 

那天深夜里，他的战机回到原处，闻到刚刚被冰冷宇宙注视的机身上的冷味，空无一人的长廊里他的长披风好像呼啸的恶风，令人胆怯又兴奋地。您不必这样，不必，我低声劝解道，他却猛地转回身，好像被人打搅的巨龙，金红色的双眼溅出刺骨的冷意，小房间的小浴室中，花洒像椰树上积了半夜的雨水哗地倒下来，他背对我，砰地甩上门。

水珠像帘幕一样把他罩住了，保护起来，织成一张厚重密实的网。滚！他声嘶力竭地咆哮着，怒火在四面八方迸发。何必呢？肯诺比已经背叛你了，他是叛徒。拧着水龙头，密密的水珠流进浴缸，不过是又让他跑了而已，总会捉住他的。我说着，浓重的蒸汽缓缓在小空间里边绽开来，他面前的小镜子铺满雾气。迎面水雾袅袅地，背脊隐在一团模糊阴影中，白且透明的雾化作有入口的仙境，我上前一步，轻轻地抚摸他的脊背，在他耳边轻声说，好了，好了，都过去了…

他瞪大了眼睛。给我闭嘴！他像被戳中逆鳞的龙，恼怒、恐惧地大叫起来，他的眼圈红了，水珠噼里啪啦地击打他，好像一条被雨打过的败狗似的，喉咙发出野兽发起攻击前的呼呼声。我紧盯他，一副狂躁不安地努力规避着情感失控的样子，金红色的眼睛中滚着熔岩和眼泪，可怜又执拗。我要杀了他！他大声发誓道。我赶紧说，好、好。但我知道，这是他第十七次这样发誓了。我终于搂住了他的腰，安抚的吻落在唇角的更旁边，我瞅见，他咬得通红的下唇冒了血，帝国最强大的西斯在发抖，他尖刻地笑着，一声脆响，浴室里唯一的镜子在神秘的力量中四分五裂了。

我想把他抱起来，放到床上。黑漆漆的床单底下硬邦邦的钢板极冷，他小小的哆嗦了一下，仰面躺着，白炽灯冷漠地照射我们。在他一动不动的时间里，就像死了一样，火焰灼烧的丑陋伤疤沾着水，像感染的腐烂尸体。

过来。他冷静地说。说话时他的胸脯起伏了一下，死亡的召唤从深渊里冒出声来。我的指尖冷了，但他不介意，冰凉的目光从温驯柔软的身体处扫来，尖锐的力量满溢了，粗暴无礼地渴望痛苦。我多想吻一下他的唇，就像——他曾经抓住的，又逃走的欧比旺·肯诺比那样。我目睹过他们在监狱里做爱，铁链是坚硬的合金金属，禁锢着肯诺比的脖颈，他生硬的神色配上不温柔的暴行，我想问，你为什么不反抗？你为什么愿意承受？温热的肉体撞到铁的地面，他发出一声痛呼，却转去撕咬压制着他、控制着他的人的嘴唇，他的机械手扣着地面，嘎吱，嘎吱，难听刺耳，艳红的血液从交合处淌出来，他尖锐地呻吟着，冒血的嘴角偏想笑，被痛苦和欲望扭曲的五官丑态毕露，他们像两头凶猛的兽类，紧紧控制对方，扭在一起，撕咬索取。肯诺比抬起他的腿，于是他的脑袋撞到地面，咚地一声，额头上见了血，西斯的身体扭成一个不可思议的弧度，当肯诺比从正面操他时，他想说话，却又被按倒在冷冰冰的地板上，痛得闭上了嘴巴。顿时，咸湿的监狱里只剩下肉体的撞击声，一切快结束时，他又忽然哈哈大笑，扯住了肯诺比的头发，金色的眼睛里迸溅出仇恨的光芒。

我恨你！他的声音和不甘重叠，又被痛苦吞没。

过了会，小房间里暖气开了，我暖了暖指尖，觉得不会使他不适了，才重新坐回床边上去。好了，不生气了吧？我抚摸着他的头发，低低地安慰道，他闭上眼睛，似乎还在回味今天的失败，我什么都知道，你不用对我隐瞒…有时他简直不可理喻，但他躺在我的身边时，爱欲的荆棘就会在骨髓里生痛的发芽，他紧闭着双眼，痛苦地咽下仇恨的样子，只令人一次次浮想联翩。

你在想索龙元帅。那个蓝皮肤的奇斯人，是他阻止了你的追捕。可你不会明白这并非是个愚蠢的致命错误，多少年前，你还是个热血上头、自大狂妄的年轻人，开着不知道哪儿拼凑的飞船，单枪匹马去救一个更加愚蠢的女人。因为你总是横冲直撞，好像脑细胞从来不够用似的，自作主张。也因为他总是那么有主意，尽管你总是对他怒目而视，但还是仰仗他的智慧。怕什么呢？共和国的希望，银河系的天选子。你违反了武士团的规章，一次又一次。酒吧里，有毒的雾气散开后，空空的地方只剩下了你们两人，他坐在椅子上，而你四仰八叉地，像个狼狈的丧家之犬一样从地面上醒过来，你也许发誓再也不会这样了，可奇斯人的目光却像是某种冷漠的射线，扫描过你的全身，记下要报复的欲望。

安纳金已经死了！你不要再提他。又是我熟悉的人，他总是在愤怒，咬着牙，眼角泛红，柔软的嘴唇湿淋淋的，害怕的心思却从颤抖的声音里暴露出来了，被剥夺了四肢，剥夺了完整的野兽，恐惧却从阴鸷的威胁中冒出头来。透过这些被岁月磨平了的东西，针对性地怀念一个故人。在并不宽敞的房间里，他无法掩饰的呻吟从喉咙里钻出来，被吻吞没，尖叫着蜷缩成一团，像一条马上要被宰割的大鱼，挣扎着从钉死他的欲望中逃脱。天行者将军。元帅总是这么叫他，他的眼角滚落大滴大滴的泪水，而那些温柔的抚慰却像无尽的痛楚，虚软的、失去四肢的身体又冷又湿，在更加冰冷的灯光下面，几乎闪烁着珍珠般的光芒。高潮时他脖颈朝后仰起，露出海棠花般的一片片的红色吻痕，像条负隅顽抗还是被杀掉了的死鱼，悄无声息地躺在黑色的床单上，汗水把他的鬓发黏在了脸侧。

索龙总是试探，手中拿着卷宗，就漫不经心地开口，肯诺比在哪里？他听了，嘲讽地眯起了眼睛，冷硬神色生动起来，却像大蚌一样死守着谁都知道的东西。十几米下，和整齐的军队隔着层厚厚的玻璃，索龙毫不顾忌地吻他，而总是遗憾的，他一直穿着盔甲，遮住漂亮的腰线和脊背弧度，再往下，披风在地面上落着深深阴影。皇帝陛下要回来了，我提醒道。阴暗的银河里，陛下的秘密，也不比他少。

傍晚时，无人知晓的隐瞒终于抵达了基地。他知道吗？他当然不会知道了，这一切都是隐瞒他的。他待在能看见黑色宇宙的小房间里，呆呆地，注视着银河，那是一颗燃烧的星球，在不远处光芒大盛，工业星球穆斯塔法上没有真正的生命。你在想什么呢？我抚过他的手臂，皮革冰冷，他忽然开口说话，询问我的想法。

这个世界上有谁比我更了解你吗？维达尊主、安纳金·天行者。我撒了谎，接着找理由告退。还记得那些尘封的、被禁止出现的陈旧文件么，泛黄的边角，武士团证明身份的文件上你的照片年轻愚蠢得可怜，金发短短的，一条辫子垂下来，搭在没撑起袍子的肩膀上边。你有双蓝眼睛，不像大海，因为你永远都不会纯粹，你总是畏惧到嫉妒，像个伸手够不着糖罐的小孩，有人拽着你的辫子操过你吗？不然你的嘴唇为什么总是像被人吻过一样红。谁都想知道，是什么让你像女孩子一样敏感的注视你的师父，是你缺少的父亲地位需要补全，还是在做爱时，这是你们之间的情趣？  
当然，当然我也知道你不喜欢总是叫你摸不着头脑的那个学徒，他很优秀，沉稳又聪明，我可以理解你，一个年级上的第一名跟第二名永远无法成为朋友的。但他轻柔又毫不留情地说话时，你依旧会很生气。他说，我会看着你的，他比你聪明，预见到你急不可耐的堕落，可他的吻像温暖潮湿的温带海风，从耳廓舔吻到颈部侧面，你无法拒绝。下过大雨的、满是泥泞的死胡同里边，你的衣服和头发都打湿了，于是吻也打湿了。他的手紧紧锢着你的腰，你吃力地仰着头，试图把自己压进他的怀抱，你在他的耳朵边上喘息，用雨水的哗啦声掩饰呜咽的泣音。他以为你死了，大概你也以为你不会再遇到他了。谁又知道呢？躲在影子里的命运永远都在嘲笑你可悲的无知。

你害怕维达尊主吗？那样的声音又被想起来。我总不会掷地有声，像个活够了的家伙一样说，我的维达尊主，他就像个没受过教育的婊子。他是根蛇怪的毒牙，闪闪发光，难以触碰，却又人人欲得。他总会失败的，皇帝的新徒弟或许正想着上位。他笑起来时跟个精神病似的，毫无保留地袒露着自己的伤疤，机械的四肢咔嚓咔嚓地，机械机关发出小小的闭合的声音。你没有死。费鲁斯·奥林压抑过的声音从喉咙里冒出来，他黑色头盔下汗湿的脸流露出嘲笑，你懂什么？他说，冰凉的手指挑过衣服的领口。难道你不是背叛者？

他仰起头索吻，亮晶晶的唾液从嘴角流下来，似乎是被呛到了，咳嗽了两声，懒懒地躺在沙发上，发出轻声的呻吟，任由那双握过光剑布满了茧子的手在他腰间留下青青紫紫的痕迹。他向来纵容这样的行为。他线条优美的肌肉因为快感绷紧了，一小片阴影沿着他的脊背游走，一片泥泞的后穴被两根手指翻搅，他张开腿，默许对方的侵入。很快，他发出轻微的绵长的叹息声，像只被安抚好的大猫一样温顺地闭上眼睛，两个原力使用者的力量在狭小空间中激烈碰撞，他的双腿慢慢收紧，戏谑的金色眼睛却流露出一闪而过无法言清的情愫。

他的机械手指用力地抓着对方的脊背，大声呻吟着，他们的原力几乎卷起一道狂流，撕碎夜幕，霎时间，白炽灯的外壳像鸡蛋壳一样碎裂了，整个房间响起刺耳的警报声，红光旋转着提醒着，但没有人理会它，他们像阔别数年的情人般拥吻在一起，天地静默。

噢，别这样，或许有人知道肯诺比的驻扎地在哪？我抽回抚摸着他头发的手，从记忆回到现实，他冷冷地别过头，目光投向外边的银河，强装的镇定像墙头岌岌可危的草，忽然间，他抬起手遮住了脸，喉咙里发出受伤野兽般低沉的呜咽声。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 呃解释一下。原作小费并没有倒戈帝国，只是做了双面间谍，但文内的视角那位军官是不知道的，所以就这样写了。而且也并没有在当时就获知安纳金是维达，但一切为了开车。


End file.
